I Need a Doctor
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: Aria, Emily,Hanna, and Spencer are being forced into Arranged Marraiges by their parents. Will one risky plan save them from misery? Will Emily find the "Cinderella" she seeks?
1. Chapter 1: We're Runnin Outta Time

I Need a Doctor – A story of the Girls

part 1: Aria- December 12/A Small Chapel

"Aria, are you alright?" I hear Hanna question me, and from the isle way, she squeezes my hand, to comfort me. This is like Déjà Vu, because all I can think is that Hanna did the same thing for me at Ali's funeral. It doesn't make any sense though, because this day is supposed to be a happy one. Hanna, Emily, and I are in a small chapel now, for Spencer's wedding rehearsal. Our best friend Spencer will be getting married next month, but not to the boy she's always loved. Toby will be a wedding guest, just like the rest of us, and the Groom will be a guy that Spence hardly knows. All four of us have parents who seem to be plotting to defeat our very happiness as we know it. Four arranged Marriages have been set up by these very same parents, to take place within the next six months. After Spencer, it's my turn, and I'd do anything in the world to free myself from this upcoming nightmare. I better give Hanna some sort of answer though.

"I'm fine." I tell Hanna, at last. She sadly smiles at me then, as if she knows exactly what's on my mind. My own inner demons threaten to consume me if I don't soon find a way out of this 'Arrangement', but I also worry about my three best friends. Emily is the one that worries me most. Our parents have set her up to marry my very own brother, Mike. Now, since all of us are under eighteen years old, there's nothing we can do about any of this. In Rosewood, however, parent-arranged teen marriages are legal. It's just my luck that the state I live in would be the only state in the U.S.A. to legalize this sort of conspiracy. Gotta love freaking Pennsylvania! Anyway, the real reason I'm so worried about Emily is that, well.. she could never love my brother, or any guy at all. Emily is a lesbian.

Yeah, Em 'came out' to her parents last year, and her mom has resented that part of her daughter ever since. I also admire Emily though. In some ways, I think she's stronger than Hanna, Spencer, and I combined. I mean, think about it, all this time, she's been hiding who she really is, and when she finally does come out, her mom blows up, but Emily still manages to be firm in what she feels. I wish I had that kind of courage. All of Emily's strength may be for nothing though, if she truly is forced to marry my brother. Ezra invades my thoughts as well these days. My English teacher, the man I really love. It fills me with intense grief that I won't be able to marry him. Sometimes life just isn't fair, Not to Ezra, me, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Mike, Emily, or the girl she might have come to love. Nothing seems fair now, to _any _of us.

Part 2: Spencer- December 20/My Room

I feel so alone today, so trapped in my own skin. Last week was my wedding rehearsal, and I'm supposed to be happy, but as I sit alone on my bed, in my room, I'm far from happy. Very far. My dad set me up with one of his students after mine and my friends' parents came to this 'Arranged Marriage' agreement. They say it will help us structure our lives. Don't they all mean.. tare our lives apart? I don't know, but my dad teaches at Harvard and this student of his is really smart. He's nice, too. So why don't I love him? Maybe because I love Toby. Ugh, I need my friends, I Think I'll ask them over.

Thirty minutes later, that same day.

"Thanks for coming you guys, I really need friends today." I say, as I open the door for Aria, Emily, and Hanna. "No problem Spence." Hanna replies. "What are friends for?" Emily chimes in. I lead them into my kitchen, where we all sit at the granite counter. "How are you feeling about this marriage thing, Spence?" Aria finally asks me. I sigh. "Horrible." I tell her. All three of them speak at once. "Me too." They say. "What are we gonna do, you guys?" Emily asks, after a moment. "There's nothing we can do, Em, we're not legal adults yet." Aria answers her. "Which is why we _should not_ be getting married." Hanna chimes in. "Exactly, but try telling that to the freaking state of Pennsylvania!" I say. Aria laughs a little, and I can tell she was thinking the same thing. Hanna and Emily join in on the laughter as well. I have no idea where I'd be without those three.

A light bulb suddenly clicks on in my mind. "You guys, we might not be able to change state law, but we can appeal to the logic of our parents." I Say. "What do you mean?" Emily asks me. "Did you just say 'the logic of our parents'? That already sounds crazy." Aria sarcastically chimes in. I'm silent for a minute, and then I speak to my friends again. "If we give our parents a reason to let us marry the people we really love, they won't arrange anyone for us." Hanna gives me a curious look. "And that reason would be?" They all want me to answer, and for a moment I look to my feet on the floor. Finally, I speak. "pregnancy. If we all get pregnant by the guys we love, our parents will want us to be with the fathers of our babies. Problem solved." After I say this, Hanna and Aria are completely silent. Emily asks "What about me?" I explain that part of my plan, hoping they'll agree to it.

Part 3: Emily-December 22/Hanna's Kitchen

I've never been so conflicted and scared in my entire life. Even deciding to 'come out' wasn't this hard. Now, Spence wants me to decide if I wanna have a baby, to keep myself from marrying someone I don't love. She says she knows this doctor—Hiltman, I think his name is—who will implant me with a donor sperm and someone else's egg, without telling my parents. I have no idea if I should do it. I mean, what if this Hiltman guy is a psycho witch doctor who wants to implant me with his own sperm in a plot to purify the human race? I don't know, maybe I've been watching too many _Twilight Zone _ specials. Either way, I think I should talk to Hanna, that's why I'm in her kitchen right now. She should be down in a second.

Five minutes later, that same day.

"Hey, Hanna." I greet her, as she walks down the stairs and into her kitchen with me. "Hey, Emily, I'm guessing you're here to talk about Spencer's.. Idea." Hanna says, lowering her voice. I nod my head in conformation. "First of all, I don't know anyone who would donate their egg, if I did it.'' I whisper to Hanna. She's silent for a moment, and then I watch as a loving smile crosses her face. I suddenly know what my best friend is about to tell me. "I'll do it, Em, and you can marry me." Hanna tells me. I was right! I'm shocked! My best friend—Hanna-loves me? I feel… I don't know what. I take a breath in. "You would do that for me, Han?" I ask her. "Of course, love, you're my best friend, and … I'm starting to… love you, Em."

Just when I thought my lips couldn't get any more frozen, wham! It's then that I realize I'm starting to love Hanna too. Soon, however, I remember something. "What about Caleb?" I ask her. Hanna shakes her head. "He broke up with me, last night. Sorry I didn't say something before." She tells me. Tears begin to form in Hanna's eyes, and somehow, I can feel the Immense pain in my best friend's heart. I hug her tight. "Oh, Han, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him." I say sincerely. Just then, the most beautiful, unexpected thing happens. Hanna kisses me, softly on the lips. "Yes, but I love you more." She tells me, and happy tears turn the eyes of both of us to glass. I kiss her back, and flowing with passion, I know what I must do. It's time for me to have a baby with Hanna. It's time for me to marry her. Hanna and I agree to visit Spencer after Christmas, and move on with our plan.

part 4: Hanna-December 26/Spencer's Garage

Wow. Six days ago, Spencer informed us of her 'pregnancy pact' idea. Four days ago, Emily and I embraced our newfound love for each other. Today, we've all four decided to carry out the plan that could save us from the nightmarish arranged marriages that our parents are forcing upon us. So much already done, and so much left to do. Christmas day is behind us, and a couple weeks from now is when Spencer was supposed to be married, but not anymore. Now, Aria, Spencer, my Emily, and I, are all sitting in Spencer's garage, making sure for a final time that we want to go through with our pact. Spencer turns to me. "Hanna, you're sure you wanna donate to Emily?" She asks. I nod my head. "Yes, I'm positive." I say, smiling at Emily, the girl I truly am coming to love.

Spencer turns to Aria next. "Aria, you know what to do with Ezra tonight, right?" Aria nods her head. "Yeah." She says. Spencer pauses for a moment, then continues. "And as for me, I'll have to.. seduce Toby." Spencer tells us, and we're all silent again, just for an instant, as if to remember the minute before we agreed to the pact. "Hands in, you guys." Spencer tells us, and one by one, we pile our hands on top of each other, an official sign that we're ready for this. My Emily is the last to officially agree, and as she lays her hand on mine, I can tell she is scared, but sure about this in every way. When we lift our hands off, Em gives voice to those very fears. "Spence, what if this doesn't work and Hanna's egg doesn't stick?" She asks. "Em, I promise you, it will. Dr. Hiltman is the best in all of Pennsylvania." Spence answers her, reassuringly. Soon, I kiss my Emily, for the second time, and I have an amazing feeling that the others will support Em and I, in everything we do. I guess you can always lean on your friends, that's what makes them friends.

part 5: Aria-January 1/Spencer's Yellow Hummer

Well, I guess it's time. I shouldn't be nervous, this is Emily's insemination day, not mine. It's also the first day of January, and maybe, the rest of our lives… yeah, that's why I'm scared. Early this morning, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and I, packed into Spence's Hummer for a three hour drive to _The Hiltman Clinic,_ in Philadelphia. Gee, this guy even has a clinic named after himself. Fancy. I really hope we're doing the right thing here, this procedure costs one thousand dollars. Luckily, Spencer snuck into Ali's college fund and stole the money. What? It's not like Ali's gonna be needing the cash anytime soon, she's dead.

Speaking of that, I really miss Ali. Sometimes I wonder if she's still out there somewhere, waiting for us to find her. That's impossible though, we attended her funeral last year, as sophomores in high school. The whole town bid Ali farewell after the cops found her body in a ditch across from Spencer's house. Still, nobody knows who killed her. It's been an entire year, but me and the other girls are still having trouble putting our Ali to rest. She was our best friend, and we found out later that she was also Spencer's half sister. It was a huge shocker for Spence, who still can't believe that her dad had a secret romance with Ali's mom. I guess that's enough strolling down memory lane. Today, we have a much bigger agenda to carry out.

I sure hope Emily is ready for this. I mean, if everything goes as planned, in a couple of weeks, she'll be pregnant. Wow, that's even hard for me to believe. I also hope this Hiltman guy knows what the hell he's doing, I don't want Em's life to be in danger. If something happens to her, the guy better fear for his own life, because I'll be after him. I'm sure it'll be fine though, Spence says he's the best in all of Pennsylvania. She better be right.

Anyway, I finally made love to Ezra last night, the man I truly love. It was as beautiful as I'd always imagined, and more worth it than I'd ever dreamed. The only fear that resides in me now is the pregnancy that I'd planned for. I'm not sure if I'm really ready for this myself, but in less than a month, I'll know for sure if there really is something to be ready for. Just thinking about finding out sends chills down my spine.

Part 6: Spencer-Same day/Thirty minutes till clinic arrival

"Emily, are you nervous, girlie?'' I ask her as I continue to drive along the freeway. She looks up at me, from the back seat, and smiles. "I'm okay..I guess…this is all gonna be for the better right?" She says. Brave little solider, Emily is. I really don't think there is anyone on earth whose bravery and strength I admire more. She's one young girl who's not afraid to be her true self. How I wish I could say the same about me, but I'm desperate for my parent's approval, if I disappoint them, I feel as if I'm a failure. I can't help it, it's how I've always been.

Anyway, it looks like Em isn't without someone to love in this whole thing. Hanna seems to be falling in love with her, I can see it in their eyes, they both love each other. I think it's sweet, and I'm glad they have each other. Love is one of your greatest assets in life, or at least that's what Shakespeare has always said. That's also why the other girls and I agreed to this pact. We want to be with the ones that we truly love, not suitors who are arranged for us. In any case though, I'm a little scared to have a baby, even if it's with Toby. I really love him, but we're so young. I'll know in about a month if I'm pregnant due to last night's events. Until I know for sure, I guess I should stop worrying, there will be plenty of time for that later.

We're getting close to_ The Hiltman Clinic_ now. It's only thirty minutes away. I know Emily is in good hands with this doctor, but I can't help worry for her. I know pregnancy will be tough on her, especially since she's only a teenager. Okay, all four of us are teenagers, but Emily, she's… so much more childlike than the rest of us. I think her innocence is what makes her so brave. She's not really afraid of the world yet, because she doesn't very well know how cruel it can be. It makes sense when you think about it. How can you be afraid of something if you don't really know much about it? You can't. Everything else aside though, I hope Em will be able to handle this pregnancy. She's the one that worries me the most.

part 7: Emily- Same day/ The Hiltman Clinic

Well, Spence's Hummer is in park, I guess we're here. I have no idea how to feel right now. Should I be scared, anxious, or happy? I've never been under anesthetic for anything in my life. I hope it won't hurt. Oh, what am I saying? If this insemination works, I'll be pregnant in a few weeks, I'm gonna feel pain sooner or later, no question. Part of me is hoping this doesn't work and Hanna's egg doesn't stick, because if it does, I'll be a teen mom with no swimming scholarship. Swimming is my life, and no team will except me with a baby at practice, even if I decide to dorm. On the other hand, If I don't get pregnant in at least six months, before the end of the summer, my fate is sealed. If I don't get pregnant, I'll be forced to marry a guy, and the person I really love is Hanna.

A few minutes later, inside of the clinic.

This place sure is small, but the patients look friendly. I guess this clinic also sees little kids, because there's a pediatric room to the left of the sign-in desk. A little girl is looking at me, and smiling. I should probably smile back, even if I am scared to be here. Hanna's next to me now, holding my hand and stroking my slightly messy black hair. "It's okay, Emmy, I'm right beside you, love." Hanna tells me._ Emmy. _ I like that. The only one who has ever called me that is my dad, and it makes me feel special. It's my Hanna's nickname for me now though, and I'm glad. "Babe, where are the others?" I ask her. "Oh, Spence found out that our parking spot was for employees, Aria's helping her find another one." My Hanna tells me.

Aria and Spencer found the entrance, but they look horrible. I wonder what happened out in the parking lot. "Some idiot in a pickup truck stole our spot, we had to go all the way to the back of the building to park." Spencer tells us, as soon as she opens the door to the clinic. Then, something comes to my mind. "Pickup truck…doesn't Jason have a pickup truck?" fear rattles my mind. Jason is Ali's brother, and if he knows we're here, we're completely screwed. "Em, that guy wasn't Jason." Aria insists. "But what if he followed us?" My Hanna chimes in. Spencer is resolute, her face is strong. "Just drop it, okay, you guys? It's not Jason." Spence demands. After a few moments, we let the subject go, waiting for the nurse to call us back.

"Emily Fields and Hanna Marin, the doctor will see you now." When I hear the words, I freeze, suddenly nervous beyond belief. I can't believe it's actually time for the procedure. As I stand up and follow the nurse down the long corridor, I realize that this place is much bigger than I thought. I squeeze my Hanna's hand as she walks next to me, and kisses my cheek. I'm falling more deeply in love with her by the minute, and it's the most beautiful feeling that I've ever had. I know Hanna and I will be together forever.

Finally, the nurse brings us to a swinging door that says,_ OR_ on the front. _Operating Room._ I'm suddenly terrified. I'm way to young for this, I just can't do this. I want to run, hide, but I'm stuck. I'm stuck walking forward. As we enter the room, Hanna senses my fear. "I'm right here, babygirl, I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever." She tells me, and I slowly relax. "Oh, Hanna Bear, I wanna marry you so much, I love you." I reply, sincerely. Happy tears again consume the eyes of us both. Hanna speaks to me. "Emmy, sweetie, I will love nothing more than to marry you. I love you." She says. Soon, the doctor comes in, and separates my Hanna and I. Before I know it, we're both on beds, and my world is turning black.

Part 8: Hanna- Same day/ The Operating Room

I feel like my world is closing in, I'm getting very sleepy. The anesthetic is quickly taking effect. I'm completely ready to give Emmy my egg now, I love her so much. It'll biologically be our baby, wow! The things modern science can do. I hope we'll be good mommies. I hope our baby will love us. I hope our own parents won't kill us for this. I hope all of it as I peacefully fall asleep… the anesthetic has overtaken me… I know it now.

Hanna's Dream

The pitch-black in front of my eyes is slowly turning to green as the meadow appears. I'm in a different setting now, and Ali is walking up to me. I'm shocked to see her. "Alison! I thought you were dead." I yell to her. "I'm right here, Hanna. I've come back, just for Emily." She tells me, sitting down in the grass, next to me. "Emily? I remember she loved you, but you love her, too?" I question, afraid of the answer, but needing to know. "Yes, rejecting her in middle school was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I love her more than anything." Ali tells me, her tone is sincere.

A piece of my heart breaks in that moment. I thought Emily and I would be together forever, but now her true soul mate has come back for her. Only one more question remains in my mind. "When will you be back to see her?" I ask. Ali smiles. "Tomorrow, after Emily awakes from the procedure, I'll visit the hospital, and confess my sweet love for her." Ali answers me. I force a fake smile. She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Oh Hanna, I know you love Emmy, too, but I need to be with her. I hope you can understand how much I care about all four of you girls. Emily is my soul mate though." After Ali says this, I nod in acceptance, hug her, and Ali vanishes as quickly as she came.

part 9: Aria-Same day/ Two Hours Till Midnight

I'm sitting next to Spencer, on a comfortable bench in the clinic's waiting room. I can feel the energy draining from every part of my body now, and all I can think is that I hope they'll let us stay here overnight. I don't think Spence can drive anywhere tonight, it's too late and dark. Speaking of that, where will we all go after we get outta here? None of us can go back to Rosewood, or our parents, until we all take pregnancy tests in a month or so. I hope this pact was the right move. Oh, well, no time for resentment now, that train left the station the moment we all agreed to this.

Twenty minutes later.

I'm just about ready to clock out , sleep right here. Oh, wait, here comes the lady from the front desk. "Excuse me, but which one of you is Ms. Hastings?" The lady asks. I see Spencer nod and stand up. "That's me." She answers. The lady hands her a stack of papers, and speaks again. "You'll need to read these and sign for the bill, also, consent to transfer to a hospital." The lady tells Spencer. "Transfer to a hospital? Is our friend in the procedure alright?" Spence asks, with slight fear in her voice. "Your friend is fine, it's just standard practice to send our patients to the nearest hospital for an ultrasound." The lady explains, as Spence nods in understanding.

"Oh, and one more thing." The lady says, pausing. "Since you're under eighteen, Ms. Hastings, we'll need someone older to call in to this clinic and approve your payment of the bill." This is the last thing the lady says before she walks back to her place at the front desk. Spence looks at me, and I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "I didn't know Em would need an ultrasound this early." Spencer nods. "Yeah, the nearest hospital to this place has state-of-the art technology, we'll know if she's pregnant in five days." Spencer tells me.

Well, Emily's stay at the hospital will be longer than expected. Scratch that, it wasn't expected at all. A lot of things have been happening recently that aren't expected. Wow, I'm hearing Spence murmur Melissa's name now. Spencer's sister is the only person over eighteen we would even think of asking to approve Spence's payment of Emily's medical bills. Soon, Spencer texts Mellissa, and Mellissa agrees. The call comes into the office at eleven-forty-five, fifteen minutes until midnight.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Champ

Part 10: Spencer- Same day/ Five Minutes Till Midnight

Completely unnecessary polices in this place, ughh! Now Melissa knows about the pact, _terrific! _ She was shocked when she found out , that's for sure. I begged her not to tell Mom and Dad until I know for sure if I'm pregnant or not. Even when my parents do find out, I won't be able to face them, I just can't. If they disown me for this, I don't know what I'll do. Girls like me don't do well in situations like this, I'm supposed to be someone my family can be proud of. This soon-to-come pregnancy will change my life, and the way people see me, forever. At least my marriage won't be 'arranged'. At least I'll have Toby, the young man I truly love. I think I'll just relax and think of him for awhile. The other girls and I will be just fine, I know it.

Midnight, Exactly.

Just got word that the procedure is over. Dr. Hiltman says everything went as planned. They're transferring Emily to the recovery room right now, and in a couple of short hours, she'll be transferred again. To the nearest hospital. Brookhaven Community. Surprise, Surprise. Everything is happening so fast that it's overwhelming, even for me. As I told Aria, in five days, we'll know whether Emily is pregnant or not. My God, that really is crazy to think about. All of it is crazy to think about.

Part 11: Emily- January 6/ Brookhaven Community Hospital

I can't believe it's already been five days since the procedure. They transferred me here as soon as the anesthetic loosened its grip on me. This hospital is much nicer than the clinic, in so many ways. For one thing, my room doesn't smell like bleach every time I breathe in. Also, I get to have unlimited supply's of Jell-O brought right to me, in bed. The most amazing thing though, is that my Hanna has been allowed to stay with me, everyday, for the past five days. I love her now, more than I've ever loved anyone. I can't wait for us to have or baby together.

Speaking of our baby, the nurse is here right now. It's time for my very first ultrasound. The machine looks big, and it sort of hums. Maybe I'm just getting nervous. My Hanna interrupts my thoughts. "Emmy, are you excited? I really hope you're pregnant. We're just about to find out." Hanna says, and it's only when I look down at my hands, that I realize they are starting to sweat. "Hold me, please, Hanna Bear." I beg her. Hanna squeezes my hand and hugs me, right away. "Okay, Ms. Fields, this will feel a little chilly on your belly at first." The nurse says, just before squeezing the sticky blue gel onto my stomach. Wow, it is chilly.

Just about a minute Later.

Well, the nurse is smiling. I have absolutely no clue what I'm looking at on the monitor, but it must be good. Smiley is turning my way now. "Congratulations, Ms. Fields, you are definitely pregnant." I'm frozen when I hear this, flooded with so many different emotions. Before I even notice, Hanna leans in and kisses me, overjoyed. I kiss back, and in that instant, I'm just happy, about everything. "Oh, Han, we're having a baby!" I practically shout to my Hanna. "Yes, Love. I can already tell this one is going to be a little Champ, just like you." Hanna answers me, as she bends down to kiss my barely visible baby bump. _ Little Champ. _I could get used to that, even though I have no clue how swimming is going to fit into this baby's future. I'm not even sure how swimming's going to fit into my life, anymore. Hopefully, everything will fall into place.

Soon, the nurse leaves, and Hanna and I are enjoying our time alone. She turns to me. "I'll go get Aria and Spence from across the hall, they should be the first to hear the news." She says, very happily. "Okay, Hanna Bear, I think that's a great idea." I reply, as she kisses me and walks out of the room. When she leaves, I sigh, not feeling myself. Though I am truly happy to be pregnant, there's a part of me that's horrified. A part of me that thinks, if I start really breathing again, everything will come crashing down. If I start to feel okay, something will happen to me or the baby. I'm probably just being paranoid, everything's fine.

Before I know it, my two best friends and the girl I love come rushing into the room. "What'd the people say, are you pregnant?" Aria asks me, anxiously. Spencer interrupts her. " 'the people', Aria, seriously? You do know that they're usually called doctors or nurses, right?" Spence remarks, sarcastically but humorously. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Aria shoots back to Spencer. I swear, watching these two is like a five-star comedy act in itself. I guess I should give Aria her answer now, as funny as this is. "Yes, I'm pregnant!" I blurt out, spontaneously. Aria Smiles wide then, and Spencer squeezes me into a tight hug. I giggle a little. "Be careful, Spence, don't squash the baby before it's even born." I say.

Spencer chuckles a bit, in reply, and I can even see embarrassment in her features. Well, there's a first time for everything. After a moment of silence, Spencer speaks again, this time, with a bit of uncertainty in her tone. "You guys, what do we do now?" She asks us all. We stare at each other, unsure of anything and everything, for the very first time.


	3. Chapter 3: Staring Blankly Ahead

Chapter 3: _Staring Blankly Ahead_

Part 12: Hanna-January 9/ The Hospital's Cafeteria

Wow, so much has happened since Spence's 'Wedding Rehearsal'. Looks like she won't be marrying anyone very soon, at least not who her parents want for her. None of us will be doing anything that our parents want for us this year. That's the reason we all agreed to this pact. We all four dreaded the thought of being live marionettes that our Mothers and Fathers held the strings to. I guess the one disadvantage in all of it is that we don't know what's gonna happen from here on out. When Dr. Hiltman faxes the release forms for my Emmy to this hospital, we'll have to leave. Then what? Where will Aria, Spence, Emmy, and I go after this? Where will we eat and sleep? More than that, _how _ will we live?

Every single one of these questions is racing through my mind now, as I try to look at the positives. Positives. What are the positives? Well, for starters, we all have each other, and this hospital is our refuge for the time being. My Emily and I are so in love, and I don't even think the dream I had about Ali really matters. It was just a dream after all. Ali's dead. She's never going to just magically come back for Emily, that's crazy. Emily loves me, and I love her, more now, than anything or anyone else in the world. Oh My God, I can't believe I forgot! Emily's pregnant! My beautiful princess and I are going to have a baby together.

I'm officially the happiest girl in the universe! Yay! I should really go see how my girl and our unborn baby are feeling. I miss them both so much already. The doctor here says that Emmy should stay on semi-bed rest from now until the end of her pregnancy. He says we can go home, but she needs to stay relatively inactive for the next eight months. No cooking, cleaning, or even swimming. Little does the doctor know, we don't technically have a 'home', at least not now. Even so, giving up swimming will be the hardest thing for my girl to do, I know for certain. Emily has been swimming since she was five-years-old, and even then, she was the fastest little girl that the YMCA had ever seen. When I first met my Emily, in seventh grade, she had her mind set on making the cut for the middle school swim team. Sure enough, Em's name was on the Roster that spring.

That's my beautiful Champion for ya, Always determined and driven to achieve her dream. That's one of the millions of reasons why I fell in love with her. Well, I'm at her hospital room door now, I think I'll go inside.

Inside of Emily's hospital room.

"Hi, baby, how are you feeling?" I ask her, as I lean down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm fine love, just tired of lying in this bed, I wish I could swim." Emily tells me this with such earnest desire in her voice, that it almost brings me to tears. I hate seeing her this way. I know she's not dying, but sometimes it just pains me that she has to stay on semi-bed-rest. Emmy is the type of person who thrives on being constantly active. I speak to her. "I know, beautiful, just do this for our baby. The doctor says these insemination pregnancies are high risk, and we don't want anything bad to happen, right?" I ask, trying to soothe her as best I can. "You're right, Han. I'm so happy that we're going to be mommies!" She tells me, smiling for the first time today. It's actually the first real smile I've seen from her since the procedure.

"I know, Em, I'm ecstatic too, I can believe that soon we'll have a little human life in our hands!" I reply. She smiles. "I never really thought of it that way before. I haven't even started growing out of my clothes yet." Emily tells me, giggling. "Don't worry my love, you will, and when you do, I'm taking you on a major shopping spree." I tell her, smiling wide and giggling back. "Oh really?" She questions me, quizzically. "Yeah, but absolutely No Hideous Maternity clothes. I know this amazing designer here in Philly. He can design you almost anything you want." I say, very enthusiastically. "Yup, that's definitely the Hanna Marin I know." Emily tells me, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Just then, something occurs to me. "When we, um, tie the knot, how are we gonna do the last names? Hyphenate?" I ask, curiously. Emily smiles. She looks me straight in the eyes. "Hanna, I love you more than I ever dreamed I would, more than life itself. I need to be a Marin with all my heart, and only a Marin. Please?" She says this, her voice flowing with love, her face painted with passion. It all brings a river of tears falling from my eyes. I kiss the girl I love on the lips as hard as I possibly can. She kisses back, giving me all her love. I can only Muster just five words now. "Marry me, Emily Rose Fields." I say this, and I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life! She looks at me now, a bit confused. "Oh, my bad, love. Emily Rose Marin." I correct myself. By now, tears of joy are streaming down both of our faces. My Emily shakes her head frantically, and kisses me with all the passion in her body. It's the most beautiful, romantic moment I've experienced so far. I love my little Champion bride-to-be.

For the rest of the night, I'll lay with my fiancé in her hospital bed, kissing and talking to her the whole time. We'll talk about our future. We'll plan how to care for our unborn baby. We'll marvel at how the baby is truly ours, how twenty years ago, science could've never made that possible. We'll dream about our little white house, with a little picket fence. Finally, we'll know that a part of us will worry if we'll be able to find anywhere to live at all. Emmy not only carries our baby, but so many uncertainties as well. I carry them with her, but I know in my heart that everything will be okay for our little family, Even if we do spend some time just Staring Blankly Ahead, and Making Our Way Through the Crowd.


	4. Chapter 4 :Don't Know what You Got

Chapter 4: _ Don't Know What You Got_

_Five-and-a-half months have passed since the girls found out Emily was pregnant. Two days after Hanna's touching proposal of marriage, everyone was released from Brookhaven Community Hospital. Since their release, the group has been living on Hanna's Grandma's Farm, in Georgia . Emily is now seven months along in her pregnancy, and her 'big day' is estimated to be sometime in early August. Aria and Spencer were slightly disheartened when their own pregnancy tests came back negative. Now, pregnancy for all four girls is not as crucial as it was, being that the clan is safe in the hands of Grandma Marin. Still, Aria and Spencer both have not lost hope in soon having babies of their own._

Part 13: Aria- June 11/Grandma Marin's Garden

Watering plants isn't so bad, it's actually sort of fun to watch the plans slowly soak water from the dirt. Grandma Marin has taught us all a lot since we've been here. Now I know how to milk Cows and clean the hooves of horses. Hanna's Grandma even reserved a section of her Farm for little kids with disabilities to go horseback riding. Hanna herself even helped some of the kids conquer their fear of riding. It's really hard to believe, but I guess even Hanna can be helpful and get her hands dirty. Wow. The coolest thing to me though is what Spencer has been doing. Spence is working on designing a park that the horseback riding kids can play on, even if they're in wheelchairs, she wants them to be able to reach forts and tunnels like everyone else. It's really amazing how much of a difference in the community that a little effort can make.

As for Emily, well, these last few weeks have been hard on her. Constant back aches prevent her from even standing for a long period of time. I feel sorry for her. I know she doesn't want to be so dependent on the rest of us to help her do a lot of the things that she used to be able to do herself, but she can't help it. If anyone can get through this though, it's Em. She's by far the strongest person I know. We all keep reminding her that soon she'll give birth, and be back to her athletic, energetic, go-getter self in no time. Even though Emily tries to hide her pain, sometimes I think we can all see through it, we all just have confidence that she'll feel better soon. I think that, in life, confidence is the only sure thing we can give ourselves, it's the only thing we can hold onto forever.

Part 14: Spencer- Same day/Emily's Room at Grandma Marin's

Since Hanna is out getting take-out for dinner, I think to go and keep Emily company, even though she's sleeping now. She has been almost completely bed bound for the past three weeks. The doctor back at Brookhaven Community officially put Emily on bed rest after the four of us girls were having a water balloon fight and Em ran and fell. Grandma Marin called the ambulance and Hanna, Aria, and I followed the truck to the hospital. Poor Emily almost lost the baby that day, but luckily, the medical team at the hospital was able to stabilize everything just in time. I remember the incident as if it was yesterday. The thing I remember most is how shaken Hanna was at what was happening to her fiancée.

Flashback.

"_Spence, what did the doctor say? Is my Emmy going to be okay, what about the baby?" I hear Hanna frantically questioning me as I emerge from the hallway where I have been speaking with the doctor. Before I knew if Em was going to be alright, all I could tell Hanna was what the doctor hoped for. "He said he's pretty sure the baby will be fine. Emily is unconscious now, and it may take her a couple of days to come to. The doctor hopes everything will turn out fine." I speak to Hanna as calmly as I possibly can, careful not to reflect the slightest pang of fear in my tone. "Oh, my poor , beautiful princess! I should've never let her fall, I should've kept a closer eye on the slippery, watery, ground." Hanna tells me, in deep distress. All I can do then, is hug her and comfort her, in the way of a true friend. Just then, the song, 'Big Yellow Taxi' flows from the radio in the hospital waiting room. This makes Hanna cry even more, but she sings along anyway. :_

_Pave paradise, and put up a parkin' lot, a big hotel, boutique, and a swingin' hot spot._

_Well, don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got, till it's gone, pave paradise, and put up a parkin' lot. _

_Listen, late last night I heard the screen doors swing, and a big yellow taxi took my girl away._

_Now, now, now, don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got till it's gone, pave paradise, put up a parkin' lot. _

_End of Flashback_

Looking back, I think the reason that Hanna cried all the way through that song was not because she thought Emily might die, but because Hanna knew that all four of us had lost the security and innocence in the childhood that we once knew. We didn't know what luck we had when there were no cares in the world to deal with. That day, Hanna realized that it truly always seems to go, that You Don't Know What You Got, Till It's Gone.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Still Just a Girl

_Chapter 5 : I'm Still Just a Girl_

_ Part 15: Emily-June 12/Grandma Marin's Horse Stables_

Fresh air feels nice today, it's a relief to see some sun. After Grandma Marin told the others and I that we could stay with her, everyone hauled the few clothes and personal things we have into her Farm. I'd never seen a Farm up close, till then. Farms are only people's property in the country, and although Rosewood has a rustic, and slightly Victorian appeal, it's only a suburban city. No one back home owns a farm. I'm really glad Grandma Marin has one out here though. It's so cool. Swimming is awesome, but this place is making me realize how much I also care about children. Grandma Marin has these horse stables, where little disabled kids come to ride, twice a month. I think it's great, what she's doing for them all. Gram says it's her way of giving back to the community, since most of these kids will never have the lives that their parents envision for them.

Who ever really ends up living the life that their parents want them to? I know for sure that Aria, Spencer, my Hanna, and I, will probably never live up to the expectations of our mothers and fathers. Life just isn't as easy for people my age as our older, so-called, _mentors _think it is. They say it's no walk-in-the- park to be an adult. Well, it's not all cherries to be a high school kid, either. I should know. 'Coming out', last year, was one of the hardest things I've ever done. My mom hated me for the longest time, and even though she's coming around, I know a part of her still resents my decision. That's why she agreed with the parents of my best friends on forcing us all into Arranged Marriages. If Mom could've made that happen, she'd also have been able to force me to be with a guy, to be _normal._ What does _normal _even mean in life, anymore? I don't think anyone really knows.

These past seven months that I've been pregnant have really given me time to think. I think about my future with Hanna, my best friend and fiancée. I think about how much I truly do love her, and can't wait to be married. I think about how accepting Grandma Marin is of Hanna and me, and how I already feel like a part of the Marin Family. Most of all, I think about how grateful I am to have all of it. Even though I'm only sixteen-years-old, I can't wait to be a wife and mother. I hope that whether our baby turns out to be a boy or girl, Hanna and I will be able to teach it to care for people, the way that Gram cares for the kids at her stables. Genuine compassion is one of the greatest things a person can have. My dad has always told me, _Never let the weight of your own burdens stop you from lifting up somebody else in need._ I'll always carry that motto with me, for the rest of my days. As I approach my time to give birth, I remember that my beautiful Hanna will be with me through the pain. I also remember that no matter how tough things get for our little family throughout our life together, someone will _always _have it tougher.

There's one more thing I'm totally sure of, as I continue to sit in this chair and brush the Horses in Gram's stables. I'm totally sure that I don't know what turn my life will take from here, I only know that I will be with my Hanna. We'll be together forever, and that's all that matters. Nothing else is clear, or even slightly important to me now, except for the well being of our unborn baby. Even though the three of us will soon be a family, I'm Still Just a Girl, Trying To Find My Place In This World.

Part 16: Hanna-Same day/ My Grandma's Living Room

"Hi baby, I missed you today." I hear my beautiful Emily call to me as I lay on the couch in my Grandma's Living Room. Em's been in Gram's horse stables, prepping the Foals and Mares for the kids that come to ride. It gave her something to do, even if she had to do it in a wheelchair. Semi-Bed Rest been alright for her in these past few days, she's found ways to occupy her mind. Drawing has become Em's new hobby, and she's pretty good at it, too. I speak to my fiancée in a loving tone. "Hi, babygirl, how have you been feeling today?" I ask her. She smiles. "A little back pain, that's all, everything else feels pretty good." I lean in to kiss her baby bump, in that moment. She smiles at me again. "Our Little Champ hasn't been giving you a hard time?" I happily question her, again. I see My Emily open her mouth to speak , and then close it again.

"Han, our Little Champ just kicked me!" My Emily tells me, her face practically bursting with excitement. The baby hasn't kicked in weeks, we were beginning to think something was wrong, but I guess now everything is okay and he or she is perky again. That's another thing, Emmy and I don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl until her last pre-natal check-up, two days from today. I smile back at Em now, overwhelmed with a combination of excitement and fear. "That's great Emmy, I'm so happy." I reply. Just then, Em puts my hand on her bulging baby bump so that I can feel our baby kick. It's the most magical moment I've experienced so far, but I'm sure there will be many more. Everything is magical with Emily, my Champion Swimmer Girl, Budding Artist, and Loving fiancée, by my side. "I Love You, Emily Rose soon-to-be Marin." I tell her, for what seems like the millionth time. Then, I look up to see the diamond engagement ring I gave her just a few weeks ago, softly glistening on her finger. I wanted to make our engagement official, so I did. I just can't wait for Em to be my wife and me to be hers.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, my girl smiles at me. "I Love you too, Hanna Leigh Marin, I've loved you since the end of seventh grade." Em tells me this, and I'm a bit confused. "I thought you loved Ali back then." I say. Em shakes her head in slight agreement. "I thought I loved Ali too, but when she dared me to kiss you, on the last day of school that year, I realized that the person I truly love is you." When Emily finishes talking, I let my eyes turn to glass again and a few happy tears escape. She'd never told me that before. I've also never told her that I too, have loved her since that very day. "Oh Em!" I yell out to her, in great happiness. She leans towards me in her chair, and I come down to kiss her. I hold her in my arms, placing my hand on her pregnant belly once more. We fall asleep that way, both exhausted from a long day on the Farm.


	6. Chapter 6: Keep Holding on

_Chapter 6: Keep Holding On_

_ Part 17: Aria-June 14/ Brookhaven Comun. Waiting Room._

It's really strange to be back here, in the same hospital that Emily was transferred to after the procedure, seven months ago. I'm glad it's got the high tech equipment that Em's high risk pregnancy needs, but there's something eerie about this place. I just can't put my finger on it. Anyway, I we're supposed to find out the sex of Hanna and Emily's baby today, it's pretty exciting. The nurse is supposed to call the two of them back alone soon, while Spencer and I sit here, in the waiting room. I'm really hoping the baby is a girl because I know that's what Em and Han are wishing for, even if they don't admit it. Yesterday, I saw a list of baby names in Emily's room at Gram's. Those two were probably in there spending time together while I was out helping Gram with Farm work. I'm glad the two of them are so happy together, I've never seen either of them like this.

Spence and I do most of the work around Grandma Marin's Farm, these days. Neither of us really mind the workload , since we're taking it on so that the 'lovebirds' can be together and don't have to worry about chores. The things you do for your friends. Even while I'm milking the cows or grooming the horses, though, my thoughts often return to Ezra. I haven't seen the man I love since the others and I left Rosewood, on the morning of January First. It was my first ever 'morning after', and the night before with Ezra had been amazing. We wanted desperately to get me pregnant that night, and I felt empty when I realized that it didn't happen. It didn't happen because I got my period about two weeks later.

Hanna's Grandma takes good care of us, down here in Georgia, and we're all free from our parents' sucky 'Arrangements'. It was really sweet of Grandma Marin to take all four of us in, and I should be happy, right? Yeah. But, as I sit here and think of these positive things, I also remember the positive things about the place that I used to call home. I miss Rosewood. I miss the houses, the flowers, the smell of the air. I miss my younger brother, Mike. He and I had the best times together, even when we were mad at Mom and Dad, we were on each other's side. I wish we could all just go back, after Emily has the baby. I wish things could return to normal, but I know that certain aspects of life never will.

Part 18: Spencer- Same Day/Playing 'Scrabble' and waiting

I wonder what the heck is taking the doctor so long to see Emily. We've been sitting here for at least thirty-five minutes already. At least this online game of 'Scrabble' is keeping me preoccupied. Wi-Fi on cell phones is a life-saver sometimes. I'm playing against some chick who uses phrases from Shakespeare plays like _Macbeth _and_ Romeo & Juliet. _Yeah, this girl is your classic obsessive English nerd. That's strange… I've never really seen her username up close before… 'InLoveWithEzra'. .God. It's Aria! I'm playing scrabble with Aria. I've got to walk over to that row of chairs behind me and tell her to change that username. We don't want our parents to somehow track her down by that name and find out where we are.

With Aria, still waiting

"What is wrong with you, your parents could trace your phone!" I immediately shout to Aria as I walk up to her. "Spencer, calm down, and what are you even talking about?" She asks me. I sigh. "I'm talking about your username on scrabble, about Ezra." I tell her, in almost a whisper now. I continue. "What if your parents play that game, when they see that name, who are they going to think it is?" I demand, aggravated that Aria would be so careless. It's her turn to sigh now. "Okay…one, my parents don't even know how to type a website in a search bar. Two, even if they did somehow track down my location from the IP address, Hanna's Grandma would not let them drag us back to Rosewood." Aria says all of this in a perfectly confident tone as if there is nothing to worry about. I speak next. "Aria, the four of us have been MIA from our hometown for more than half of the school year, all of our parents probably have Rosewood Police on our asses as we speak." I tell her this, exasperated. How can she not see that we have to be more careful about covering our tracks?

"Spence, if the police are chasing us like you think, there's nothing we can do. We'll have to face everyone we left behind eventually, but Hanna's Grandma will help us though it." She says, trying to make me see her reasoning. "How can you give in this easily? I thought you wanted to be free, marry Ezra someday." I say. After a few moments, Aria responds. "We're minors Spencer, just a few young kids who aren't old enough to have a say in anything. Our parents will track us down eventually, and when they do, we're all totally screwed." She says, continuing. "Since you and I aren't pregnant, we have no legal cause to marry Toby or Ezra. Even though Emily is having a baby from Hanna's egg, do you really think Em's mom will let those two get married and raise their child together? Our only hope now, to have the lives we want, is if Grandma Marin somehow files for custody of all four of us." I let Aria's words sink in. It really is very complicated, this plan of ours. Wow. "Well, she can't do that, Gram doesn't have the resources. All we have to do is hide out until we turn eighteen. Then, we can go back, face everyone, and no one can get in the way of our lives." I pause, then something else comes to mind. "We have to relocate, in a new town. If we all just keep moving around, our parents won't really be able to find us." I tell my friend. She responds with a empathetic glare. "Spence, I know you don't wanna go back, none of us do. Emily and Hanna will have a newborn in a couple of months, we can't lug that small of a baby across the country to keep from being found."

For the first time since the beginning of our talk, I understand what Aria is saying. Things will go down in flames no matter what we do. Eventually, we'll be caught.

Oh, it looks like the nurse is finally walking out of the back room. I'm hearing her call to my friends. "Emily Fields and Hanna Marin, come with me please." I watch as Hanna helps Emily up from her chair, coaxing her to walk the short distance to the ultrasound room. Han really loves her, I can see it in her eyes. I guess Aria and I will just wait here until those two come back with their much awaited news. Aria soon speaks to me. "Everything will work out for the best eventually Spence, don't worry." A smile comes across my face at my friends' reassurance. No matter what happens, I guess the others and I just have to Keep Holding On.


	7. Chapter 7: Never Grow Up

Chapter 7: Never Grow Up

Part 19: Emily-Same Day/The Ultrasound Room

The doctor finally called Hanna and I back, after what felt like an eternity of waiting. It sure took a long time, I guess the hospital has been extra booked with patients today. "I love you, Emmy." I suddenly hear my Hanna say, feeling her glossed lips touch my own. "I love you too, Hanna bear." I say, looking into her eyes as we break the kiss. I watch my girl give me a smile as she takes a seat in a chair next to me. Oh, here comes the nurse with that awful sticky blue gel again.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby, Emily?" The nurse asks me, knowing me well enough to say my first name. "Yes, we're both ready. Hanna is allowed to stay, right?" I ask, gesturing toward my beautiful love. "Sure, of course." The nurse answers, with a smile. "She's the Godmother?" I chuckle a bit before speaking. "Hanna is my fiancée, and also the second mother of our baby." After I say this, a look of shock comes over the nurse. I Show her my engagement ring, and now I have a feeling the nurse realizes that Hanna and I are no different from any other couple. Most people are good people, sometimes they just need a little coaxing to get used to things, that's all.

Smiling at both of us now, the nurse speaks. "Well, Congratulations, I wish you girls the best." She says, and I can sense sincerity in her voice. "Thank you, it means a lot." My Hanna tells her, answering for me. Soon, the nurse rubs the gel on my stomach with the sensor, and finds the baby's heartbeat. A long moment of silence passes before the kind woman finally breaks it. "Hanna, Emily,… you're having a little girl!" The excited nurse practically yells this into our ears. When Hanna and I get to see our daughter's tiny fingers and toes on the monitor, I don't think either of us believes it possible to be any happier. "Oh, Han, it's a girl! This is Amazing!" I cry out joyfully, as I slide Hanna's hand to my belly. She's felt the baby kick many times before, but nothing really seems quite as magical as this moment. The nurse steps out and gives the two of us time alone.

Suddenly, I remember my copy of the baby name list that my Hanna and I have made up. As if reading my mind, Hanna grabs the list out of my coat on the rack, and hands it to me. None of the names on here seem fitting, as I browse through it now. Inspiration is hitting though, at just the right moment. "Clarissa Alison Marin." I declare, out loud. Hanna smiles, seeming very pleased with my name idea. "That's a stunning name Em, Ali would be so thrilled to hear it." She pauses, then continues. "Where did you come up with Clarissa? it's great." I toss my girl a sideways glance. "That's your Grandma's name, silly. Since she's one of the main reasons that all of us are safe now, it's the least we can do, right?" I Speak all of this, watching my fiancée's eyes become more and more in awe of me.

"I really am engaged to the most amazing and beautiful girl in the universe, because only you would be so thoughtful of my Nana like that." Hanna speaks, I am sure, from the bottom of her heart, and we agree to call our baby daughter 'Chloe' for short. After this, Hanna lays with me on the hospital bed, kissing me sweetly. Soon, we head back to the Farm with the others, where we tell them and Grandma Marin about our daughter to come, and where she got her name. I feel like life is perfect with my lovely Hanna, and our adorable unborn baby. I don't want any of this magic to end. If I could, right now, I would make I wish to absolutely Never Grow Up.


	8. Chapter 8: You'll be Alright

Chapter 8: You'll be Alright

Part 20: Hanna-June 19/ Working On The Farm

It's been five days since my Emily and I found out that we're having a girl, and life couldn't be better. Aria, Spencer, and my Grandma still have no idea what the sex of the baby is. Em and I really want to keep it under wraps until the last minute, but it's hard to do with the three musketeers constantly bugging us about it. Oh well, I'm really glad they're all so supportive of my girl and I, I really couldn't ask for better people in my life. Aria, Spencer, my Emily, and I have been 'M.I.A.' from Rosewood for about eight months now. I'm really surprised we've made it this far. I think we all thought that Garret and the rest of the Rosewood P.D. would be dragging us home by the throats, as soon as we got here. Although, it's almost too quiet for comfort around here. I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid. In any case, I need a break from working on the Farm. I think I'll go inside for a few minutes.

Inside Grandma's House

"Hey Hanna, how's it goin'?" I hear a voice from behind me say, almost as soon as I walk in. I immediately turn to see Spencer. I'm pretty sure this cheery mood of hers is just a ploy to get me to spill information about the baby. She knows it wouldn't be a surprise if I told her, yet she still tries to get it out of me. "Sorry Spence, I'm not telling you the baby's gender, Emily and I agreed to keep it a secret." As I say this, Spencer rolls her eyes, noticeably irritated. She speaks. "How do you always know what I'm gunna ask? Are you like,_ -A, _or something?" I'm wincing now, even at the mention of you-know-who. We haven't received anymore _–A _ threats since we left Rosewood, in January, but all four of us know full well that everything could start back up at any time. "Spencer, don't mention he/she/it around here, you're giving me the creepy-crawlies." I tell her, trying to forget about our haunted past.

My best friend looks at me sympathetically, and speaks to me in an almost motherly manner. "Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry. We're all safe now though, _ the beast _ can't hurt us from here." I suddenly feel a twinge of frustration rising in me. How can Spencer always act like she's so sure of everything? She's not any wiser than the rest of us. "You don't know that. You can't promise me that _–A _won't strike again and rip everything out from under us. You can't be sure that our lives aren't in danger right now, and whoever it is, is just waiting to pounce. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, SPENCER!" I yell out to her, just before bursting into tears. A combination of fear, frustration, and sadness overcome me as remember those countless nights we all spent lying awake, afraid of our own shadows. I remember the horrible simultaneous chimes of our cell phones, and the taunting messages they would bring. Most of all, I remember how that anonymous monster singled out my Emily the worst; taunting and grilling and humiliating her about being gay-almost to her breaking point. And that's when I'm forced out of my thoughts.

_My Emily. I can hear her crying now. _ In an instant, I pull myself to my feet, and run upstairs to her room. I push her door open, hurrying to clutch her in a protective hug as she cries. "Emmy, baby, what's going on? Why are you crying?" When she doesn't answer, I tilt her chin to mine, looking straight into those beautiful brown eyes. "Oh, my love, please tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you, right here." The terrified girl slowly gives me her phone. I read the message, silently.

**Oh Emily, you're having a baby girl! I'm sure you and Hanna will give your everything to protect her from ME, but will it be enough? Only time will tell. -A**

I gasp in horror, as I replay the last few words in my mind, over and over again._ Will it be enough? Will our daughter be free from this nightmare?..._ I quickly snap myself out of it. Over my dead body will I let that bitch harm my daughter and fiancée. I'm certain that the stakes are higher this time. The freak that has haunted the teen lives of my friends and I for so long, now has a new target: _My little family. My soon-to-be-wife and our baby. MY EVERTHING._ I must make sure that my poor, beautiful, Emily knows that I won't let anything happen. I'm kissing her temple and caressing her face now, in an effort to comfort her. My Emily's sobs are now turning into helpless whimpers of the child that she was not long ago. Only know have I realized how young and vulnerable we still are, even as an engaged couple.

When I finally speak to her, my words are as soft as I can make them. "Emily, my angel, my sweetheart. Listen to me." Pausing, I move a strand of black hair from her face. "Nothing will ever, ever harm Chloe ! I promise you Emmy, not even –A can ruin our lives. I love you and our little Chloe more than life itself, and I won't ever let anything happen to the three of us. Not in a million years." After I speak, my girl's cries begin to subside. I kiss her lips softly, and help her to her bed. What she needs now is rest. I climb in bed next to her, draping my arm protectively around her. Emily doesn't say a word, but I know that she's still scared. Still in a gentle voice, I sing to her.

_ I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.' _

_When all those shadows almost killed your li-ight. I remember, you said 'Don't leave me here alone.' _

_But all that's dead and gone and past, toni..i..ight. _

_Just close your e-yes, You'll be Al-right…. Come morn-ing light, _

_You and I'll be Safe, and, Sou..ou..ound. _

I finish the song as my Emily relaxes into my body, softly falling asleep next to me. There's a part of me that wonders If I truly believe the words that I just sung. Even If I don't, I have to stay strong for the ones that I love. Now I understand why Spencer was trying to calm my fears about _–A. _ It's the only thing you can do when you're in a situation like this. Your mission is to keep the people close to you safe, and hope that your own strength will carry _you _through as well.

Em looks so peaceful as she sleeps. _Sweet Emily, I love you so much. You'll be Alright._ I whisper quietly, as I kiss her forehead and find rest…slowly find rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Wrong Really Loves My Company

Chapter 9: Wrong Really Loves My Company

Part 21: Aria-Same night/Lying awake in bed

I toss and turn now, lying awake in bed. My room in Grandma Marin's farm house is normally very peaceful, but tonight, I just can't shake the feeling of unrest within me. Maybe it's Emily, I've been concerned for her a lot, lately. Her due-date to give birth is less than two months away, and I know she must be scared. I heard her crying earlier, and fear is probably getting to her. There's a part of me that isn't sure that my best friend can do this. Horror stories of still births begin to fill my mind.

No. She'll be fine. Doctors will be on staff, and Hanna will hold her hand and ease her through every labor pain. Emily is strong, she'll be a trooper. So, I'm forcing myself to push away those mortifying thoughts of disaster. Still, I have an eerie feeling as I try to relax myself. Finally drifting towards sleep, the last person I think of is Ezra. The possibility of seeing him again is very slim, since I won't soon be going back to Rosewood. None of it matters though, as I replay the good memories shared between the two of us, within the sanctuary of my dreamland. Sometimes memories are all you can ever expect to have. In the end, when all is said and done, you look back on the memories which have made you who you are. You are thankful for the memories, because without them, life seems a cloud of meaningless fog, drifting away without purpose. These are the things of which I contemplate as I finally fall asleep.

One hour later, 2:ooam

_Ting. Ting. Ting._ I am suddenly awakened by the chiming of my cell phone on the nightstand. _ Oh, God…No! Not –A, not now. _I pick up the phone, my hand slightly trembling. My face goes white as I read the text.

_**Aria. The second girl to receive a text, and now she has a choice. Switch Hanna's asthma**__**spray for puffs of air, or Emily and her baby suffer. See you.-A**_

I'm absolutely mortified. That heartless tormentor is asking me to choose between my two best friends. Put Hanna's life in danger or leave Emily and her baby to suffer. I can't take this, it's beyond me. What the hell am I going to do? I can't win. Hanna was diagnosed with asthma when we were twelve. It's been in remission for years now, but it suddenly came back after Emily was put on full bed-rest. Everyone thinks it's because of the stress of the whole situation, but whatever the case, she needs her inhaler medicine. I can't take Hanna's life line away from her, she could die. However, if I don't, what will become of Emily and the baby? What will_-A_ do to them? I get up, out of my bed, and begin to pace the floor. I instantly know what Hanna will want me to do. Emily and their child is more important to her than even herself. I would only have to empty out the inhaler for two months. As soon as Emily has the baby, _-A _ won't be able to use her pregnancy as leverage for dumping the spray. When the baby is born, I can stop doing it, and both of my best friends will be safe. Hanna will have her medicine, her Emily, and her baby. _ Just two months of dumping _, I tell myself.

When I'm sure of my decision, I slowly creep out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. Careful not to make too much noise, I open the medicine cabinet and reach for Hanna's inhaler. I spot a small container lying next to the device. It has a note stuck to it. _Placebo canister _ it says. The note can only be from _–A. _ That can is probably what I'm supposed to replace the real can with._ Here goes nothin'._ My hands shake slightly as I rip off the note and remove the real can of medicine. Once that's done, I replace the real canister with the fake one that's almost identical to it. I secure the inhaler tightly, and place it back where I found it . With a heavy heart, I go back to my bedroom.

I feel horrible now, as if I've betrayed Hanna. _ I have betrayed Hanna. _If she has an asthma attack, there will be nothing to help her, and it will be_ my fault. _ The only thing to do now, is pray and hope, with all of my heart, that Hanna remains attack free for the next two months. I lay on my bed and softly cry now, outraged at myself for what I have done. Furious at what_ –A _ has made me do. Helpless at the fact that it was my only choice. I cry for Hanna and for myself. Tonight there is indescribable sorrow in my soul, because it seems that Wrong Really Loves My Company.


	10. Chapter 10: Stay With Me

Chapter 10: Stay With Me

Part 22: Spencer-June 20/Waking Hanna Up

I softly creep into the bedroom that Grandma Marin is letting Hanna and Emily share, and forcefully pull the window shade. Sunlight comes bursting in, and Hanna stirs, groaning at me. "Spencer, pull the freaking shades back down, I'm trying to sleep." She demands, aggravated. I sit on her bed, firmly planted. When my friend realizes that I'm not going to leave she sits up, opening her eyes. "Good, you're finally alive to the world. Now, we have to get dressed and work on the Farm." I tell her. She looks at me, unaware of what I'm trying to say. "Spence, it's seven-thirty in the morning, we never do farm chores this early, at least I don't. Eight o'clock is the beginning of Aria's shift." She says, trying to remind me of the usual routine.

"Hanna, Today is inspection day, the city chiefs are coming to make sure that your grandmother's Farm is well kept. All four of us need to work today, if we wanna make a good impression." I tell her, hoping now she'll understand. Instead though, she just shoots me another look of bewilderment. "How the heck are all four of us gonna work? Emily is almost eight months pregnant, she can't do farm chores." Hanna tells me._ Crap. I forgot about that._ I turn back to Hanna, who is looking worriedly at her Emily's sleeping figure. I can tell that something other than the fear of Emily's upcoming due-date is plaguing Hanna. "Han, what's bothering you?" When I ask her this, she looks at me and turns away. What I see in her eyes is something I wish I hadn't.

In a very quiet, almost inaudible tone of voice, Hanna speaks. "Emily got a text from _–A _last night." With those words, I instantly freeze. _Oh, God, no._ "T-that can't be, I thought we were safe with your Grandma." I tell her. Before she gets a chance to respond, we hear a voice behind us. "Is it starting again?" Aria asks, standing in the doorway. We must've woken her. Hanna slightly nods a 'yes' to Aria's question, and frantically speaks again. "Oh you guys, the text was about the baby. What if –A hurts Emily or our baby? What the hell am I going to do?" As Hanna starts to cry, Aria sits on the side of Hanna's bed, close to me, and hugs her. "Nothing's going to happen, I can promise you that." Aria tells her. Even though I know Aria is just trying to comfort her, I have the sense she knows something that I don't. I won't question it however, not now. My friends soon both embrace me in a three-way hug, the kind that we only share when we feel exceptionally threatened. Threatened by –A.

It occurs to me that all of this talking has not yet awoken Emily, and I know Hanna is thinking the same thing when she gently shakes her fiancée. "Emmy, sweetie, wake up for me." Hanna says, hoping for a response. Nothing. Hanna starts to get very worried after calling Emily's name for the fifth time, to no avail. She tries everything to wake the one she loves. Still nothing. Soon, I put my ear to Emily's chest. "She's breathing, but it's very labored. We need to get her to the hospital, she's semi-conscious." I inform them, in a sort of calm, almost professional manner. All of the time I've spent reading Melissa's Med School textbooks is really paying off right now. I just hope we can get Emily to the hospital before it's too late.

What we need now is an ambulance. "Aria, call 911, Hanna and I will carry Emily to the living room." I direct her. Aria grabs a phone without question, and Hanna and I begin the somewhat mammoth task of moving the full body weight of a heavily pregnant Emily. I silently thank my dad for telling me to take weight-lifting as an elective at school last fall. I guess sometimes parents can give good advice.

Dear God though, is Hanna ever horrible at this. "Hold her shoulders, keep them up!" I yell to Hanna, who is actually much too frantic to really be helping at all. "I'm trying, Spencer! This is just too much!" She yells back to me, breaking down and leaving me her limp fiancée's full weight. Luckily, I drop Emily just above the living room couch, and she lands softly. I realize that the only thing I can give Hanna now is comfort. "It's all done, Han. I laid her down. The Ambulance truck is coming, she's gonna be okay." I try to comfort her as best I can, but all she can do is lean over and kiss Emily's belly and forehead, sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Oh Emily, my beautiful Emily, please stay with me." I hear Hanna softly cry out to her girl. It takes all I have not to cry in that moment, and it is then that I realize Hanna will not survive without the love of her life. Her Emily.

Part 23: Emily-Same Day/ In a Georgia Hospital

Everything is blurry as I hear the voice of my love. "Emily, baby… Please, sweet girl, wake up." And my Hanna's words are enough to pull my vision into focus. "I love you, Hanna Bear." I tell her, in what I know is a very weak voice. Her face lights up with love and relief as she hears me. "Oh, my Emmy, You're awake! I'm so glad you're awake!" She says as she leans down and kisses me, lovingly. Tears of joy overtake us both, as they have so many times before. Soon, I ask the first question that comes to my mind. "How's our baby, Han? How's Chloe?" She then places a gentle hand on my bulging belly. "She's fine. The "Doctors here think she's big enough for you to deliver today. Do you think you're ready, my love?" She asks me. I can only tell her the truth. "Hanna Bear… I'm scared." I say, in what I know bares resemblance to the voice of a frightened child. I can't help it though, I feel so much like a child.

My loving Hanna holds me then, and rocks me slightly in her arms. She sings to me, just as she did last night, but this time, a different song. :

_Deep in the meadow, under the Willow… _

_A bed of Grass, A soft, Green Pillow. _

Somehow, the melody soothes me, and as all of our friends enter the room, I feel a comfort in knowing that after they leave, Hanna will still be there. Aria, Spencer, and Grandma Marin all hug me, and give their wishes of strength. After they all get to the waiting room again, the Doctor and nurses come in to do what they call, "prepping me for delivery." I don't exactly know what it means, but it still scares me, because I know everything about this is going to hurt. Just as they raise my legs in those holder things, Hanna leans in to kiss me and gives me her hand to squeeze. "Okay, you're all the way there, fully dilated. Time to push, Emily." The doctor tells me, as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

The moment I feel the first of horrifying contractions ravage my body, I squeeze my Hanna's hand as tightly as I can. "Stay with me!" I cry to her, in agony, and I know that she will.


	11. Chapter 11: The Night Has Come

Chapter 11: The Night Has Come

Part 24: Hanna-Twelve Hours Later/ Comforting Emily

I never thought it was going to be this hard, watching her suffer this way. Emily has been in labor for just over twelve hours, and The Night Has Come. Hopefully our baby will be here soon, because I don't think my innocent little Emily can take much more of this. "Oh, Hanna bear, I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much!" I suddenly hear her cry out, and I know I'm right. She's too fragile, this is taking every ounce of her energy and every shred of her pain tolerance. It's all running out now. I soon speak to her, trying to be strong. "Emmy, you can do it, champ. You're doing great! I'm sure we'll get to meet our little girl soon." I say, trying my best to comfort my love. I'm not even sure if I really believe what I just told her, though.

I turn to the doctor now, and quietly whisper in his ear. "Is she getting any closer?" I ask him. I think he sees the worry in my eyes, because he smiles at me reassuringly. "Oh yes, I know it's been hard on her, but she's near the end. The baby's crowning right now in fact." The statement brings a rush of relief to me as I see what he's talking about. I can see the baby's head now! I rush back to my Emily's side. "Sweetie, the baby's crowning! I can see her head, just a few more pushes Em!" I then see my girl smile through the pain as hope comes flooding back to her. With one earth shattering scream, and three more pushes, Emily gives birth to our tiny baby.

"It's a girl, and she's very lively!" The doctor exclaims, as a nurse wipes the baby clean and carries her over to be weighed. I get a washcloth to wipe the sweat from Emily's forehead as I read the meter. Little Chloe's exact weight is three pounds, two ounces. The number scares me. She's very premature, and I think it scares us all, that's why no one says it out loud. Whatever the case may be though, she's here. As the nurse wraps here up in a little pink blanket, and lays her on Emily's chest, I'm in awe. I see so much of myself in the tiny bundle, and though she has Emily's beautiful black hair, those greenish-blue eyes are mine. The sperm donor used to create Chloe could've been Emily's twin brother, but it's amazing how the baby still looks like an adorable mix of both Emily and I. Soon, the doctor and nurse step outside, giving us time alone as a new little family.

"She's so beautiful." My Emily says as she holds our daughter in her arms. Em is already so good with her, cuddling her gently, as if she's done this her whole life. I can't help but think what a stunning mother she's going to be. "Yes, love, she's perfect, you did so good." I say to my glowing fiancée, kissing her lips sweetly. Nothing could be more perfect then it is right now. I have my Emily and our daughter, both safe and healthy, and I know for certain that everything is going to be okay.

After about fifteen minutes of this perfect scene, the nurse steps back inside the room. "I hate to interrupt, but we're going to need to take your little one down for some testing." Worry crosses the features of both Emily and I at the words. "Is everything alright?" We both ask, in harmony. "Yes, we just might have to give her a breathing tube. Being only just over three pounds, her lungs aren't fully developed." The nurse replies, and I can tell she's being careful not to reflect any uncertainty in her tone. Emily looks to me, and I can tell we're both thinking the same thing. I'm the one to give voice to it. "Can we please let my Grandmother and our friends see her before you take her?" I ask, slightly pleading. "Oh yes, certainly, but only for about a minute. Good breathing is crucial for premature babies." She tells us.

Emily and I nod in agreement as the nurse goes to get the others from the waiting room. The first person to poke her head through the doorway is Aria. She smiles widely at the sight before her. "Awe, you guys! A baby girl?" I nod, a bit mischievously. "Yup." I say. "She's so adorable, why didn't you tell me you guys were having a girl?" Aria asks me, in a still very excited tone. "We've been over this, Ari, Emily and I wanted it to be a surprise." I tell her, faking playful aggravation. "Well, I really am surprised. What's her name?" My best friend questions me again as she leans over to stroke the baby's cheek. Emily speaks to her then. "Where are Spencer and Gram? We should tell all of you together."

Suddenly, we all three here a voice from behind. "You mean us?" The voice belongs to my Grandma. She smiles, walking in as Spencer pipes up. "We're right here." Spence says. Emmy and I both smile back once again. "Well, it's about time ya'll showed up." I tease them, in my best southern accent. We all laugh now, in the way we haven't since before Ali went missing. _God, it's been a long time._

When our moment of childish giggles and reminiscence subsides, I remember the matter at hand, the baby's name. "So, you guys wanna know her name, huh?" I ask them all. "Well, Obviously, Sherlock." Spencer teases me. It's funny, the friendship between Spence and I, she always manages to one-up me, yet all I can think to do is come up with a comeback. It's very amusing. I should give everyone what they're waiting for though. Wait, I have a better idea. "Why don't you tell them, Emmy?" My girl smiles at me then, agreeing. After taking a deep breath, she speaks. "Clarissa Alison Marin." With the words, everyone bursts into smiles again.

"Ali would be so honored, you guys." Aria says, happily. "I agree, it's perfect." Spencer chimes in as well. After a few moments, Spencer speaks again. "Where did her first name come from?" She asks. "It's my name." Grandma answers, as if she's known all along. "Thank you so much girls, I'm flattered." Gram says again, looking at from her great-granddaughter, to Emily, to me. "No need to thank us, Grandma Marin, it fit her perfectly." Emily says, as gracious as ever. She's always been so polite, that's another thing I love about her. Soon, I add in one last thing. "We're going to call her 'Chloe' for short." My best friends and Grandma all repeat the name in unison. "Chloe." And as they say this, the nurse comes in to take our little one away, but we know she'll soon be back.


	12. Chapter 12: A Puzzle Piece

Chapter 12: A Puzzle Piece

Part 25: Aria-June 22/ Last night in the hospital

Chloe is such a strong little baby. At only about a day-and-a-half old, she's as much a go-getter as Emily, kicking her tiny legs this way and that, as if she's already a swimmer. Like mother, like daughter, I guess. I can also see a lot of Hanna in her as well. You've got to be blind not to, I mean, every time I pick her up, she tugs at my jewelry. Yup, she'll be a fashion queen just like momma Hanna. This last day or so hasn't gone without worry though. When the nurse brought Chloe back to us all, hours after she was born, we saw that the baby was fully equipped with a small breathing tube up her nose. Emily and Hanna were a bit shocked to see the tube, but they know that she'll only need it for awhile. Their daughter is small, and right now, she needs a little help to get stronger.

Pulling me away from my thoughts, Hanna's voice sounds through the doorway of my hospital guest room. "Aria, can you hold Chloe for a second? She needs to be held, but Emmy is about to fall asleep and I don't know the first thing about babies." I smile at my clueless best friend, and speak. "Sure Han, but isn't she yours and Emily's baby? You should learn how to take care of her too." I say. Hanna just looks back at me, with pleading, exhausted eyes, and I realize that she doesn't need a parenting lesson just yet. She needs sleep. So I take the extra tiny baby from Hanna's arms and send her off to rest next to her Emily. The baby is a little restless in my grasp now, but I'm slowly getting her to calm down as I rock her in my arms. As expected though, little Chloe is trying to get a grip on my jewelry again. I'm learning now that babies-or at least this one- are infatuated with anything that's shiny.

I smile at baby Chloe as I remember that tonight is our last night in the hospital. While two of my best friends sleep, in the room across from my own, and the other next to my room, I contemplate on the fact that very soon, we'll all be back in our bedrooms at Grandma Marin's farm house. The living arrangements that the four of us have right now couldn't be better. Still, a part of me wonders how long this is going to last. All of this hiding out on Hanna's Grandma's Farm.

Soon, I just know someone will come to look for my friends and I. They're probably looking at this very moment.

Thoughts now swirling around in my head, I can't seem to shake the possibility that Emily was right, all those months ago. I'm now thinking back to our one night at The Hiltman Clinic . It was the night of Emily's insemination. Earlier that morning, when we first parked in the parking lot of the clinic, Spencer and I realized that the spot we took was for employees. After we finally set sight on another one, a guy driving a pick-up truck pulled in first. Having later found a third spot at the back of the building, we parked and met up with Hanna and Emily, who were already inside.

Spencer and I explained to our two other friends why it took us so long to park. I'm replaying the whole thing in my mind now, and the next memory is coming to me very clearly. It's like I can just hear Emily's voice after telling her about the pick-up truck.

"_Doesn't Jason have a pick-up truck?" Emily reminds us all. "Em, that guy wasn't Jason." I remember myself saying, not wanting to consider it. "But what if he followed us?" Hanna chimed in. And remember seeing Spencer's the certainty in Spencer's eyes. "Just drop it, okay, you guys? It's not Jason." Spencer insisted._

Yup, Spencer was very sure of herself that day, and until now, I've agreed with her. If our parents or Garret haven't found us by now though, something must be up. Jason could've seen us that day, reported back to our parents, and made some sort of deal with them so they wouldn't pursue us. But why would Jason help us? If my theory is even somewhat true, there must be something in it for him. He must have motive. I should really talk to Spencer about all of this. Tomorrow though. Now, I better take little Chloe back to her crib to rest with her mommies. All of this rocking seems to finally be making her tired. So am I.

Part 26: Spencer- June 23/ Our Hospital Discharge

I'm sitting in the main lobby, watching Grandma Marin fill out the hospital discharge forms, when I see Aria walking towards me, at a steady pace. "Spencer, can I talk to you? Now?" She asks me, and her tone is urgent. I sigh though, still tired and not in the mood for drama. "Can't it wait till we get back to the farm? Gram is filling out our discharge papers now, we'll be out of here in less than forty minutes." I inform my friend, but her face says that she won't soon back down. She speaks again. "Spence, remember that guy in the pick-up truck at the Hiltman Clinic? I think Emily was right, I think that guy was Jason." Aria tells me this in a rush, and it takes a minute for me to process all of it. "Aria, why are you telling me this now? I thought we all agreed months ago that we were just seeing things in that parking lot." I say, a bit confused as to why this conversation is even taking place. "But Spencer, don't you see? Neither Garret or our parents have even made an effort to look for us. Jason could've seen us that day, and made a bargain with our parents so they wouldn't come find us." Just as Aria finishes speaking, our phones chime, simultaneously. The sender is blocked.

_ Well, you've figured out Jason's helping you, but you're missing a piece of the puzzle. Dig it up, or one of you will be in serious trouble. Kisses –A_

After reading the text, Aria and I just stare at each other in disbelief. For once I was wrong, and Aria was right. Emily was right. It _was _Jason. The two of us now slowly comprehend the fact that –A wants us to find A Puzzle Piece.


	13. Chapter 13: Somebody

Chapter 13: Somebody

_ It has been a little less than two months since Emily gave birth to baby Chloe and the girls were discharged from that hospital in Georgia. The date that Emily was actually due has just passed, and summer is near its end. The most shocking of the recent events being that the girls' parents have finally grown wary of their bargain with Jason. A court order is now being considered to bring the clan back to Rosewood immediately._

Part 27: Emily-August 15/Discouraged and Packing

As I sit here on my bed in Grandma Marin's farm house, I can't help but wonder why this has to happen to us. Aria and Spencer found out I was right, that Jason's been helping protect our whereabouts, and he would've continued to, if it weren't for one small detail. We all soon found out that Jason's motive for helping us was fuelled by his desire to be with Aria. When this "Puzzle Piece"- as_ -A_ called it—had been revealed, we all arranged to meet up with Jason and tell him that the deal was off. Maybe our parents were okay with him being with Aria, but Aria herself wasn't. She still has a very clear attachment to Fitz, and that means that she can't be in love with Jason. In response to that argument, Jason fell through with his end of the bargain, and our parents filed a 'court order for our immediate return to Rosewood.'

Yup, I guess that's the technical term for it all. Either way you look at it though, Garret and his team of Police jerks are coming for us, in a matter of hours. So now I'm discouraged, and packing the few clothes I have here, to go back to my parents. I have no idea what's going to happen to my baby, and I'm scared to death for her. Grandma Marin says that since Chloe is partly my Hanna's baby too, she'll fight for custody as our daughters legal great-grandmother. Hanna and I couldn't ask for a better guardian for our little girl. Gram is in great shape for being sixty-six years old, and I'm sure she'll give Chloe all that life has to offer. There must be a way to make sure that Gram is granted custody, and I'm sure we can make it happen.

Though she'll be in great hands, I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my baby. Life will be much better for her here than it could ever be in Rosewood, but I just really wish I didn't have to let her go. Reality is slapping me in the face though, as I see that there's no other choice. I'm still sixteen, a minor under the state, and have virtually no power to keep my daughter. I can guarantee that my parents won't want to raise her, and it's just as well, because my mom is not the best adult figure in the world. My mom is a good person, but sometimes her constant need to judge and look at the world so harshly can drive a person insane. My dad is a much better role model for a child. He's had a kind, caring, and non-judgmental nature for as long as I can remember. This time though, I don't think even Dad will be able to help. Even if he was willing to do it, Mom would never let him, case closed. Even With all this swirling around in my mind, I might as well enjoy my final hours here, with everyone.

I'm deciding now, to spend awhile holding my little baby, since it's probably the last moments I'll have with her in a long time. The courts won't even let me take her back home for awhile. I have to leave her here until Gram is granted custody, or otherwise is decided. It really sucks to be this young.

"Hi little baby, momma's here." I say to her as I pick her up from the crib that Gram had lent. My little girl gurgles happily in my arms as I stroke her tiny cheek. The more I look at her, though, the more I realize that she's not as tiny as she used to be. Chloe is a much healthier weight now. Gone is the almost sickly three pound, two ounce baby that I gave birth to. She now weighs pretty much the same as most two-month-old babies do. Sometimes I still can't believe I did it. I had a baby, not too long ago. This year has been a whirlwind of occurrences. Even though my friends and I will be forced to leave some reminders of this chapter of our lives behind, we will never forget it. The things that we went through and the memories we've made have forced us to grow up, maybe even too soon, but they've also allowed us to be ourselves. I believe that without this pact, Aria, Spencer, my Hanna and I, would've never discovered who we truly are.

It wasn't so much a pregnancy pact, as it was a pact to resist the lives that our parents were forcing upon us. I'm very glad we did. Even though we'll be forced to be helpless kids in Rosewood again, once we're eighteen, we'll be able to have the lives we've always wanted. Just as I'm thinking of this, my Hanna, Aria, and Spencer come into my room. Hanna kisses me, and Aria speaks up. "Hey Em." She says, somewhat happily. "Listen to the radio." Spencer chimes in, carrying her portable. I recognize the song. Smiling, I run outside among the sun. I hand Chloe off to Grandma Marin and our sing along begins.

Part 28: Hanna-Same Day/ Just Singing

The sunlight shines down on my shoulder now, as I hold my Emily's hand and begin to sing along with everyone. The music is blaring from Spencer's portable radio:

_Can you see me? Cause I'm right here. _

_Can you listen? Cause I've been tryin' to make you notice,_

_What It Would mean to me, to feel like Somebody.._

_We've been on our way to nowhere, trying so hard to get there._

_And I say Oh! We're gonna let it Show! (let it show)_

_We're gonna just let go of Everything, holding back our dreams. _

_And Try! (Oh, try) To make it come Alive. (Make it come Alive)_

_Come on an' Let it Shine so They Can See, We were Meant to be,_

_Somebody! Somebody, Yeah! Somehow, Someday, Someway… Somebody_

As we finish singing, we know that the song means something. For Spencer and Aria, it means that even though they're going back to Rosewood, they'll now have the courage to "Stand up and be Somebody" when they're old enough to have the lives they want. For my amazing Emily and I, it means that though we can't get married right now, our day will come to be happy forever. Somehow, Someday, Someway… SOMEBODY!

_**Author's Note: This was THE LAST CHAPTER, EVERYONE! Yay **_** Thanks A Million for all of your reviews, even the anonymous ones out there. I hope you all liked the ending, even though it was slightly sad. LaughLoveLive: Thank you so much for all of your support and encouragement. I will forever remember your Story "Even Angels Fall". On one last note-with the close of this story, I've started my own Spemily fic titled "Her Heart Is So Strong". It would mean a lot if you guys could read&review the first chapter, telling me if I should Continue!~ Thanks again & Love you all. Goodbye for now ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


End file.
